


Soft Launch

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Off and On Again [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian meets Chris in the lobby of his apartment building and indulges in his budding attraction to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/). If you have tumblr, go like and reblog the [super lovely Evanstan IT AU gifset](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/90986469946/evanstan-it-au-during-a-lunch-break) she made for our universe. Also, check out [my tag](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/tagged/evanstan-IT-au-fic) for more IT AU ficlets.

**Title** : Soft Launch  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Word Count** : 3120  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings** : language  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
 **Summary** : Sebastian meets Chris in the lobby of his apartment building and indulges in his budding attraction to him.  
 **A/N** : This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/). If you have tumblr, go like and reblog the [super lovely Evanstan IT AU gifset](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/90986469946/evanstan-it-au-during-a-lunch-break) she made for our universe. Also, check out [my tag](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/tagged/evanstan-IT-au-fic) for more IT AU ficlets.

How he managed to get ketchup on his shirt he had no idea. Sebastian frowned down at the stain on his polo. He’d gone to the diner down the road from the office for lunch, didn’t have any sort of tomato _anything_ in his meal and the table was pristine. And yet there he was, heading into his apartment building so he could change his shirt before heading back to the office.

A man paced in short strides in the lobby, from one end of the mailboxes back to the other, right hand rubbing through his beard as the other held his cell phone to his ear. Sebastian glanced at him, hadn’t seen the guy before, but maybe he was a new neighbor. The elevator was at the top story of the building and he let out a slow breath as the numbers above the lift decreased.

He looked at the man again, dark jeans hugging his long legs, top few buttons of his red plaid shirt revealing his lightly haired chest. Hot, his mind supplied, gaze lingering until the man sighed and shoved his mobile into the back pocket of his jeans.

The elevator dinged once it hit the lobby and the doors shuddered open. Stepping inside, Sebastian hit the “3” and leant against the wall. The man jogged into the elevator and he cocked his head at the stranger. “Which floor?”

The man angled his head toward the elevator controls before grinning at Sebastian. “Same floor.”

Sebastian nodded and rocked on his heels, brow furrowing when he felt the man’s gaze on him. He’d forgotten about the stain on his shirt and hurried to cross his arms over it. The man smiled.

Same floor? There weren’t any apartments for rent on his floor. But there _were_ several women that lived around him. Of _course_ the guy was somebody’s boyfriend.

He smiled crookedly when they reached the third floor and the man gestured him to step out first. “Thanks,” he muttered, tucking his hands in his pockets and heading toward the end of the hall.

Sebastian hoped he’d washed at least _one_ of his other polos. He glanced down at the dark stain, knew he needed to get some Dawn on it because there was no _way_ he had a Tide stick. Footfalls behind him made him look back over his shoulder. The guy was walking in the same direction. Most of the likely girlfriends lived at the other end of the hall, but Tanya lived next door and Sophia across the hall. Or maybe he was _Nicholas’_ boyfriend?

They passed Nick’s apartment and the guy didn’t seem to be heading to Sophia’s so _what the hell_. Sebastian reached his door and hurried to get his keys out of his pocket, glancing warily at the man before relaxing as he turned into Tanya’s open apartment. The hammering and conversation reached him, then, and _that’s right_ , Tanya was having her bathroom remodeled.

“Oh,” he said stupidly, pressing his forehead against his door and laughing.

“Excuse me?” asked the man, leaning against Tanya’s door jamb and sticking his head into the hallway.

“Ah, _rahat_. Sorry, I was trying to figure out if you were a new neighbor, but I guess you’re part of the crew renovating Tanya’s bathroom.”

The man smiled and fully exited Tanya’s apartment. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and grinned. “That I am,” he said, and Sebastian fiddled with his keys, not sure what to say against the man’s unwavering gaze. The guy tilted his head and said, “I’m Chris if a name will help you get that look off of your face.”

“Look? What look?” asked Sebastian, brow furrowing. Several people had mentioned that his resting face looked like an I’m-about-to-completely-lose-it-and-cry-face.

“Like you were about to get abducted or murdered, dude.”

Sebastian laughed, sound startling him because he _was_ starting to get suspicious over the attractive stranger. “Jesus, I didn’t _mean_ —”

“ _Completely_ understand, man. But no, I’m just a guy trying to remodel your neighbor’s bathroom. _Which_ I should probably be getting back to, so…” the man— _Chris_ —waited for a few seconds before heading back into Tanya’s apartment with a slight nod.

“Sebastian!” called Sebastian, covering his groan with a palm.

“What was that?” asked Chris, peeking out of the apartment again.

“I’m Sebastian,” he said, offering Chris a lopsided smile and _finally_ unlocking his apartment.

Chris tipped a sloppy salute at him and said, “Well, _Sebastian_ , have a great rest of your afternoon. And I hope you get that ketchup out of your shirt.” He disappeared into Tanya’s apartment with a smirk and shut the door.

Sebastian groaned and thumped his head against the door after he closed it. He had twenty minutes until he needed to get back to the office. Sighing, he pulled off his polo and headed into the kitchen, squeezing Dawn on the stain and rubbing it into his shirt.

The commotion next door started up again and Tanya’s front door swung open and closed.

He shook his head, couldn’t believe that he’d gotten so weirded out over Chris’ intentions. _Chris_. That peek of chest hair and had that been a _tattoo_ under his collarbone? There _definitely_ was a flash of black just beneath the open front of Chris’ shirt…

Hoping his scrubbing was enough, Sebastian took his shirt into his bedroom and threw the polo into his overflowing laundry basket. There were _two_ clean polos in his closet and he lay one out on his bed before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He wondered how long the remodeling next door would take. Would he see Chris again? It was stupid of Sebastian to think anything of it. Chris could be a welcome occasional attraction while Tanya had work done in her home and that would be it.

The last date he’d gone on had been months ago. A date with Chris crossed his mind unbidden. From their brief interaction, Chris seemed like he’d be a fun guy to go out with. He hadn’t been afraid to tease Sebastian about the mess on his shirt, but there wasn’t any causticity behind it, just simple poking fun.

His toothbrush stopped buzzing in his mouth and he spat into the sink. Sebastian made sure he didn’t have anything on his face and sprayed a fresh mist of deodorant over his body. There was still time for him to relax before he needed to head back to work, but there was no point in hanging around any longer. He pulled on his clean polo and then made sure his hair wasn’t too messy.

Sebastian pat down his pockets, assuring that he had his wallet, keys and building ID before locking up his apartment. At the curb, Chris oversaw another man and a woman lifting boxes of tile out of the bed of a pickup. Chris glanced back at him when he heard the front doors swing closed. He felt his mouth tilt upward in a small smile and had taken two steps away from his apartment building when Chris called out his name.

“Heading back to the grind?” asked Chris, Sebastian having to stifle a laugh when Chris’ face scrunched over the question. “I see you got that stain out?”

“Ah, new shirt,” answered Sebastian with a slight shrug, “and yes, sadly, I have to head back to work.”

“I didn’t know L&P had a uniform code,” said Chris, tipping his chin at the logo on Sebastian’s polo.

“Only if you’re in IT. I think some employee freaked out over a stranger at their computer a while back so they implemented a uniform to prevent any sort of misconceptions.”

“I suppose it’s a good thing for remote access nowadays, then, right?”

Sebastian tilted his head and nodded. People didn’t often engage him about his job, so for Chris to know something about the tasks he had to do was a surprise. “Yeah, even though older folk get suspicious about the IT crowd snooping on them while they’re not at their work stations.”

Chris laughed, one hand smacking his chest.

“Evans, quit flirtin’ and get the door, would you?” asked the woman, sweat dripping down her arm.

“Shit, sorry, Anna,” said Chris, keeping his eyes on Sebastian.

“Well, uh, I need to get going.” Sebastian pointed a thumb at the front door and said, “You should really get that…”

“Right. Don’t work too hard!” Chris grinned and jogged to the front door to hold it open for his coworkers.

“Maybe _you_ should work _harder_!” called Sebastian, flushing when Chris’ coworkers laughed as they swept past Chris and into the apartment building.

Chris smirked at him and Sebastian’s blush didn’t fade until he was halfway down the block.

 

 

He’d had brief encounters with Chris when entering or leaving his apartment, but the next time he spoke to Chris properly was a couple days later. Toby’d just dropped him off in the parking lot and Chris was standing next to the back entrance sipping out of a styrofoam cup, tiredly rubbing at his eye with the heel of his hand.

He’d spent the night at Toby’s and hadn’t showered before Toby took him home. Sebastian did a quick sniff test, assuring that he wasn’t offensively smelly.

“Sebastian, hey,” said Chris, drawing out the greeting as he tossed his beverage in the garbage bin next to the ashtray.

“Hey.” He held the door open for Chris and followed him to the elevator.

“No work today?”

“Saturday,” answered Sebastian with a shrug. Several of the higher-ups went in on the weekend, but tech people only clocked hours during the weekdays.

“ _I’m_ at work,” said Chris, entering the elevator and hitting the ‘3.’

“ _You_ do not have an office job.” Chris grinned at Sebastian as the elevator ascended.

“No, I do not. Just getting in, though?”

“Went out with a friend.”

“Boyfriend?” asked Chris, brow quirking.

“What?”

“Shit, I didn’t mean to overstep,” said Chris, hurrying to cover his ass. “I just—mid-morning and you’re a little— _ruffled_ ,” he floundered, brow furrowing as he gestured at Sebastian’s hair, “and I saw it was a guy that dropped you off…”

“God no, Toby is definitely just a friend,” answered Sebastian, trying _not_ to care that Chris seemed interested in his (lack of) love life.

“Right.” They reached the third floor and Chris walked alongside him toward the end of the hall. “Big plans for the rest of the day?”

“Laundry. _Chores_ ,” said Sebastian, groaning over the prospect of dusting and vacuuming. “Big day for the remodel?”

Chris laughed and shook his head. “We finally figured out the mess of the bathroom wiring so we might be able to put the walls back up.”

“Walls are pretty necessary for a bathroom,” confided Sebastian, chest growing warm when Chris laughed again.

Tanya’s apartment was open and Chris clapped Sebastian on the shoulder before turning inside, “Have fun with those chores.”

“Sure will. Good luck with those walls.” Chris laughed and Sebastian cursed himself as he let himself into his apartment.

 

 

Monday morning, he and Tanya exited their apartments seconds after one another. “Hi, Sebastian!”

“Tanya, hey,” said Sebastian, waiting for Tanya and smiling at his neighbor before she leant in for a hug. “Haven’t seen you in a while; work finally done on the remodel?”

“Oh no, I just came by to pick up some stuff before heading back to my parents’ place. They should be finished this evening, though, and I’m super excited for it.”

“Very cool,” said Sebastian, calling the elevator and adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder.

“Yeah, and the crew’s great so I don’t have to stick around all day and babysit, y’know?”

Sebastian nodded and said, “I met a few of them and they seemed awesome.”

“They’re fantastic contractors.”

“That’s great.” They reached the lobby and Tanya smiled at him.

“My car’s in the lot, so I’ll talk to you another time!”

“Sure thing. Have a good day, Tanya.”

“You, too, Sebastian!” she called, waving and exiting through the back entrance.

Sebastian slid on his sunglasses and headed out of the building.

He made it to work on time, offering the few other techies quiet hellos and setting his bag down at his work station. Sebastian sighed and looked at the clock before asking if any of the others wanted coffee from the break room. Taking their orders, he took his thoughts to the tech employees’ lounge.

Last day of the remodel? That meant his last chance at seeing Chris. He didn’t know why that felt like a punch in the gut. It wasn’t as if he and Chris had spoken all that much. They’d had quick, polite chats, but other than those they’d only had two short conversations.

Chris _did_ seem interested in Toby, though. Maybe he wouldn’t have continued talking to Sebastian if Toby had been his boyfriend. He hoped that wasn’t why Chris had asked, _hoped_ that Chris was interested because he was, in fact, _interested_ in something happening between the two of them. But Chris hadn’t shown any sort of _sexual_ interest, so everything was likely wishful thinking on his part.

Sebastian sighed and poured three to-go cups for himself and his coworkers, making each drink to each person’s liking and then setting them on a carry tray. He placed each cup on his coworkers’ desks before settling at his own, leaning the tray up against the side of his work station.

Logging into his computer, he saw that there were already several reported tech issues in his overflow box. Groaning, Sebastian took a large swallow of his coffee and settled in for a long morning.

His stomach grumbled by the time he made it through the overflow issues. He’d had to go upstairs three separate times for the same issue because Todd kept making the _same_ mistake and restricting his access to the company’s server.

Sebastian pushed his hair away from his face, sighing and leaning back in his chair. He took note of the time and figured the others could handle any other tech issues without him while he took lunch. Shutting down his work station, he made sure he had his wallet and made for his supervisor’s office.

“All right if I take lunch?”

With a nod and a flap of her hand, Jen shooed Sebastian out of her office.

He went to the cheesesteak place across the way, cashier recognizing him and putting in Sebastian’s usual order. Joe’s was always quick with orders and in no time he had his cheesesteak and onion rings in front of him. Eating mechanically, his thoughts strayed to Chris. He couldn’t pinpoint why he kept fixating on the man. Sure, Chris was attractive, had a steady job, and seemed _extremely_ playful, but what was it to him? The guy was probably just being _nice_.

And Chris _was_ nice, and _beautiful_ , and Sebastian really wanted to lick that tattoo on Chris’ collarbone…

He swore when he bit the inside of his lip, tongue rubbing over it before he took a sip of his coke. Why _not_ ask him out? Tonight would be the last viable opportunity to ask him unless Sebastian _somehow_ found his way to one of Chris’ future remodeling jobs. That thought alone creeped him out.

Making sure he didn’t make a mess of himself, he finished off his cheesesteak, resolving to indulge in his attraction to Chris and take a chance on asking him out.

 

 

An invite to dinner, that’s all Sebastian had to ask. How hard could it be? When he got to his apartment that evening, after a quick shirt change, he paced in the short entrance hallway. Next door, Tanya’s excitement over her bathroom was obvious amidst the low timbre of two male voices.

He could catch Chris when he came out of Tanya’s apartment. Sebastian had seen Anna and another man leaving when he’d come up in the front. The back lot was spread out below his living room window and he was _sure_ that was Chris’ truck in one of the closer spots.

The door adjacent creaked open and closed, freezing Sebastian in the entryway. He took a deep breath, coughing at the sudden inhalation; he hadn’t realized he’d stopped breathing.

His chance was now. Sebastian smoothed his hair down over his forehead, hand reaching for the door handle when there were three, rhythmic knocks. Swallowing hard, he squinted through the peephole, Chris’ head seemingly close through the fisheye lens.

Hurrying to get the door open, Sebastian frowned and stood in the doorway. “Chris, I, uh, _hello_.” His heart thundered behind his ribs. Chris’ hands were shoved into the pockets of his well-fitting jeans, green plaid of his shirt complimenting the slight tan to his forearms.

“Hey, Sebastian,” said Chris, lips tugged up at one corner as he hunched his shoulders. “Hi. Look, Sebastian, I know the other day I _assumed_ like an asshole, and I don’t even _know_ if you—” he cut himself off and took a deep breath. “What I _mean_ is, feel free to tell me to fuck off or call me an idiot or _whatever_ , but I gotta do this before I talk myself out of it. So.” He straightened his posture, shoulders pulled back as he kept Sebastian’s gaze. “Would you, uh, want to get dinner with me? A date. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Sebastian stared, wide-eyed at Chris, watching the slow lowering of Chris’ brows until Chris frowned at him. He couldn’t manage to make himself say ‘yes,’ seconds passing before Chris smiled a little sadly and pushed one hand through his spiky hair.

“Okay, it’s okay. I understand. Jesus, I didn’t even know if you liked _guys_. I’m sorry for bothering you. Have a good night, alright?”

Chris turned to head toward the elevator before Sebastian swore and reached for Chris, squeezing his forearm. “ _Wait_. Chris, sorry. I was just a little flustered that you asked, because I was honestly just about to come out and ask you the same thing.” He inhaled slowly, dropping Chris’ arm only to have Chris catch his hand in his own. “So _yes_ ,” he said, lightly squeezing Chris’ hand, “I would really like if we went on a date.”

“Great, let’s go,” said Chris, cheeks dimpling with his grin.

“Whoa, _now_?”

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” asked Chris, freeing his hand and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well _no_ , but--”

“No time like the present, right?”

Sebastian glanced back into his apartment, thought of the chicken alfredo he’d planned to make for dinner before focusing back on Chris’ hopeful face. He smiled, nodding, “Alright, but _you’re_ driving.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/). If you have tumblr, go like and reblog the [super lovely Evanstan IT AU gifset](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/90986469946/evanstan-it-au-during-a-lunch-break) she made for our universe. Also, check out [my tag](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/tagged/evanstan-IT-au-fic) for more IT AU ficlets.

Sebastian grabbed his wallet off the kitchen counter and followed Chris down to the parking lot. Chris kept glancing at him, mouth opening slightly as if he wanted to speak before his lips curled into a shy smile instead. The truck he figured had to be Chris’ _was_ actually his. He grinned as Chris let his hand drag along the side of his car.

“Get in,” called Chris, easily settling in the driver’s seat after he unlocked the doors.

“So you _did_ plan on abducting me,” said Sebastian, head tipping back against the headrest. Had he _really_ just said that?

“Not initially. But at least I’m going to feed you, right?”

“You _might_ have mentioned something about dinner.”

“You really haven’t eaten dinner, right? God, if you _have_ eaten, you’re definitely not going to truly experience the gloriousness of this food, Sebastian. I’m salivating thinking about it. And they’ve got _the best_ iced drinks. I can’t remember anything that’s been so fucking refreshing. You--” Chris glanced at Sebastian, took in his raised eyebrows and the flutter of his fingertips over his thigh. “Christ, I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“A bit, yeah,” said Sebastian, exhaling slowly, lips quirking in a little grin. “And _no_ , I really haven’t eaten.”

“Okay, I know you work downtown, but do you have any experience with food trucks?”

Sebastian shook his head, fingers curling around his chin, nervously stroking and emphasizing the cleft. “I…don’t usually venture outside of the places near the office.”

“Great! Are you a vegetarian? They’ve got veg options, but their meat dishes are _amazing_. We can totally go—”

“Definitely not a vegetarian, Chris,” said Sebastian, chuckling quietly.

They made it downtown and Chris quickly found a spot to parallel in. He turned to Sebastian after he put the car into park and said, “We’re gonna have to a walk a few blocks.”

“I’ve got legs,” answered Sebastian, chin dipping to his chest as he shook his head.

Chris laughed, gently smacking Sebastian on the thigh before pulling his keys out of the ignition. “You ready?”

They awkwardly stood together at the corner of the street, shooting half-smiles at one another while the crosswalk counted down toward its change. The walk silhouette illuminated and their hands brushed as they crossed the street.

“So what’s for eats?” asked Sebastian, groaning loudly. “I mean, what kind of food are we going to eat?”

“You ever had Filipino before?”

“I’m not even sure what types of dishes that would be.”

“More a Filipino fusion. This particular place is big on adobo.”

Sebastian nodded, didn’t _want_ to ask what that entailed and further his ignorance, but Chris noticed his small frown and grinned.

“Pretty much braised meat in some combo of vinegar, garlic, and soy sauce. It seems like a real simple process, but I’ve tried it at home and I have no goddamn idea how Michelle and Daniel do it.”

Time on the second crosswalk was quickly running out and Chris palmed the small of Sebastian’s back to hurry them across the street. 

Sebastian shivered under the gentle touch, Chris quietly apologizing and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“It should be just around this corner,” said Chris, walking ahead and turning a wide grin on Sebastian. “C’mon; there's no line.”

Quickening his steps, he matched Chris’ pace. They rounded the corner and headed toward a large black food truck, orange and white lettering stenciled next to a utensil oriented coat of arms.

“Chris! Haven’t seen you in days, brother!”

“Heya, Michelle. Business good tonight?”

“Fantastic now that you’re here, Evans; you might eat up the last of today’s fresh produce,” said Daniel, turning around from the grill and leaning out of the truck. “You _and_ your friend.”

“Hi,” said Sebastian, offering a half wave before working his hand back into his pocket and looking to Chris.

Chris laughed and dropped his arm around Sebastian’s shoulders. “This is Sebastian. Like I said, these two are Michelle and Daniel and they’re gonna blow your mind with their fusion cuisine, dude.”

“What would you recommend?” he asked, turning his attention to the pair in the truck.

“How much money have you got?” asked Michelle, laughing as she leant out of the window toward the posted menu. “How do you feel about noodles?”

“Noodles?” Sebastian looked at Chris and Chris smiled encouragingly. “I like them. I think they’re good.” His hair felt damp against his forehead, and Christ, _pull it together_.

“We’ve got veggie pancit or pork pancit. Your Chris there _loves_ the pork.”

“Really, I love _everything_ here,” said Chris, casual shrug of his shoulders making Sebastian smile.

“Order your favorites, then; I’m generally not picky about what I eat.”

Chris nodded and leant on the edge of the window. “How about two orders of my usuals, guys?”

“Sure thing!” said Michelle, totaling their order and then taking Chris’ cash. “Danny’ll get your teas and then I’ll call you over when everything else is ready, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course; there’s no hurry.”

Sebastian took the iced teas from Daniel, thanking him profusely while Michelle gave Chris his change. Chris shoved the few bills and coins into their tip jar and then took one of the teas off his hands.

“So what is this?” asked Sebastian, glancing down at the huge cup full of raspberry colored tea.

“Hibiscus iced tea,” said Chris, tonguing his straw into his mouth, eyelids fluttering closed as he swallowed down a quarter of the beverage. “Delicious as hell.”

“…hibiscus…like the flower?” Sebastian eyed his cup again, cocking his head at Chris’ quick nods. He frowned at Chris, Chris’ eyebrows in his hairline until he took a tentative sip of his own drink. It made the insides of his cheeks feel tight, but the subtle honey sweetness undercut the tartness and he hummed as he swallowed. “That is…interesting.”

“Kinda like cranberry, right?” asked Chris, taking another, smaller, swallow of his tea.

Sebastian nodded, leaning next to Chris against the side of the truck. “It’s good.”

“You better save some of that for your dinner, boys,” said Daniel, setting out four cardboard trays of delightful smelling dishes.

They each thanked Michelle and Daniel and took their trays to the small public courtyard off the sidewalk. Chris sat first, taking Sebastian’s food and setting it between them so Sebastian could sit. He curled his right leg up underneath his body, twisting sideways so he could actually speak to Chris as they ate. The rice in the first dish was sodden with a slightly thick, brown sauce, noodle dish steaming and colorful with snow peas and carrots.

“This all looks great,” said Sebastian, picking up his noodles and twirling his fork in the dish. He still had food in his mouth, but his brain squeezed out, “How did you hear about this place?”

Chris snorted, licking brown sauce from his pink mouth. “We, uh, were working this small gallery remodel and weren’t familiar with the area. Anna—you saw Anna, right?—Anna’s pretty big on food and she’s got this app that maps out food trucks and Michelle and Daniel were just down the block from our site. We were starving so we figured why not try it out.”

“Wow. How long ago was this?”

“Uh, last fall?”

“Loyal customer; did they honor you with MVC status?” asked Sebastian, Chris throwing his head back and smacking his chest over his dumb joke. He laughed, too, shaking his head and then taking a bite of his chicken and rice, brown sauce slightly tangy, but so _savory_ that it made his mouth water for more.

“They obviously treat me really well, so that’s a plus.”

“This is all amazing, by the way. Much better than the lame pasta I was going to make.”

“Hey, you still got your noodles,” said Chris, swirling pancit on his fork and tucking in.

Sebastian finished off his adobo before Chris asked, “How long have you been at L&P?”

“I, uh, _god_ , almost four years? I had an internship there my senior year of college, I thought I’d need to get a master’s for any sort of network admin position, but they’d asked me on after I graduated. I’d already been accepted into the master’s program at my university though, and Jen, at L&P, said they’d keep me among their potential hires.” Sebastian took a deep breath, hoped _anything_ he’d just said made sense because he always seemed to blabber when he had to talk about himself. He gulped down tea and pushed his noodles around his tray, waiting for Chris to acknowledge that he’d actually spoken coherent sentences.

“You must’ve been a beneficial intern if they wanted you straight out of undergrad,” said Chris.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian finished his pancit and then wiped his mouth with a paper towel. “They just…needed some new perspective on the way they were handling their network and I guess I provided that?”

“Pretty impressive,” said Chris, grinning as he finished off his own dinner. He stacked their empty trays and they sipped their teas, listening to the few other diners and passing pedestrians.

Sebastian glanced at Chris, words stuttering out of him when he realized he hadn’t asked Chris about _his_ professional life. “W-what about you? How long have you been with your crew?”

“I didn’t go to college, but I _did_ go to trade school. I liked working with my hands; did a lot of building with my dad when I was growing up. I did some work back in Boston for a while, I think until I was 23? So shit, man, I’ve been with Martin for nearing eight years.”

“Jesus, is that why you’re so buff?” asked Sebastian, question making him fist his hand in his hair and tug. “ _Rahat_ ¸ sorry. I didn’t _mean_ —well I _did_ because you really _are_ buff, but—I’m going to stop talking.” He pursed his lips around his straw and took long gulps of his tea.

Laughing, Chris shrugged. “I, thank you? There’s a lot of heavy lifting in what I do so it does affect the ol’ guns,” he said, rolling his eyes at himself, “ _Guns_ , Chris? Don’t be a tool.”

“God, don’t even worry about it. I can’t believe some of the shit that’s come out of my mouth in the last hour either.”

Chris nodded and drank more tea. “So what do you do when you’re not spying on your higher-ups?”

Sebastian huffed through his nose. “I really haven’t had a lot of time to myself lately. But when I do I, uh, play video games, or drink with friends. You ever been to that park on Juniper?” He smiled at Chris’ nod. “I like to walk around there; sit in the sun and listen to music when I get bored. What about you?”

“All of those things,” answered Chris, grinning and settling an arm across the back of the bench. “I really like hiking, too. Being away from the city and just on my own,” he looked at Sebastian and smiled, “or with close company is seriously the best. My friends think I’m a fucking meatball ‘cuz I get, uh, really sing-y in the woods.”

“You sing?” asked Sebastian, imagining Chris merrily hiking through the forest, stupid 80s synth tunes and top 40s hits belted from that gorgeous mouth.

Chris grimaced. “I’m pretty sure there’s video of me singing _Don’t Stop Believin’_. Half-assed choreography and everything.”

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed, Chris shimmying on the bench next to him, voice high pitched as he sang and gestured wildly with his arms.

“I see why they think you’re a, uh, a meatball,” he said, still recovering from his bout of laughter.

“They actually think I’m a _lunatic_ , but I felt like ‘meatball’ wouldn’t scare you off.”

“Eh, either way you’re still weird,” said Sebastian, shrugging off Chris’ incredulous expression.

“Yeah, _yeah_ , but who’s the one that was going to ask _me_ out, huh?”

“ _That_ Sebastian was a body snatcher.” Sebastian tried to keep his expression neutral, Chris’ creeping eyebrow cracking his façade, laugh shuddering out of him.

“ _Wow_.” Chris kept grinning, hand fiddling with their empty trays. More people had lined up at the food truck, others already waiting for the benches to free up. “Do you wanna walk off the food and head back to my car? I know we’ve both got work tomorrow…”

Sebastian nodded and stood, collecting their garbage and depositing it in a bin before catching up with Chris. They walked close together, quiet as they sipped their teas and walked the few blocks to Chris’ truck. He was pleasantly full when they climbed into Chris’ car.

“Soooo,” started Chris, turning his car toward Sebastian’s apartment building, “did you like it?”

“Yeah. _Yes_ ,” said Sebastian, shoving his bangs out of his eyes. “Thanks for treating.”

“Hey, it’s no— _you’re welcome_.” Chris beamed at him, 

Sebastian’s building wasn’t too far out of the city and Chris parked at the curb ten minutes later. “Thanks again. For dinner. _For the date_ ,” he said, smile tugging at his mouth.

Chris watched Sebastian rub his chin for a moment, smiling when he caught Sebastian’s attention. “Would you…want to do something this weekend?”

“You want to go out again?” Chris lifted a brow and shrugged, upward tilt of his mouth telling him everything. “Yeah. _Yeah_ , that would be—” Sebastian cut himself off, working his mobile out of his pocket and starting a new message. “Uh, what’s your number? I’ll text you so you can have mine…” Chris relayed his number and he sent Chris a simple _Thanks for tonight_ , grinning when the text alert sounded, muffled, in Chris’ jeans.

He smiled at Chris, unbuckling his seatbelt and twisting toward him. “I guess I’ll let you get home,” said Sebastian, smiling wider when Chris grinned at him. “Um…” _Fuck it_. He leant over the gear shift, right hand curling over the left side of Chris’ neck as he pressed his mouth to Chris’ cheek. “’Night, Chris.”

Chris chuckled, “Good night, Sebastian.”

Sebastian nodded and stepped out of Chris’ truck, giving a small wave before turning toward his apartment building. Chris didn’t pull away until he was inside. He touched his mouth, lips tingling from the tickle of Chris’ soft beard. Calling the elevator, he hoped that that weekend he’d get to feel that sensation on places other than his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their second date, Sebastian invites Chris up to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/). If you have tumblr, go like and reblog her latest [super lovely Evanstan IT AU gifset](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/91674586331/evanstan-it-au-we-find-the-guys-further-down) she made for our universe. Also, check out [my tag](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/tagged/evanstan-IT-au-fic) for more IT AU ficlets.
> 
> **This chapter depicts explicit fellatio and fingering.**

“Do you, uh, want to park out back?”

“You want me to come up?” asked Chris, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

“I mean, it’s still early, right?” Sebastian grinned, Chris’ mouth opening and closing before he shifted into drive.

Chris had called late Saturday morning, asked if he was interested in eating lunch and then checking out the new laser battle center in the shopping mall. Sebastian readily agreed, spending an afternoon with Chris way more entertaining than a date with his Xbox.

The laser tag center had a bar and restaurant attached. They’d made a meal of an assortment of appetizers and beers before heading into the arena.

Sebastian’s team kicked ass, total points double that of Chris’ team. He’d only beaten Chris by a hundred points; Chris moaned over the fact that he had been his last ‘kill.’

They got up to Sebastian’s apartment, Chris’ hands in his pockets as they walked through the small entry hall. “So what—” His eyes fell closed, Sebastian’s fingers gentle on either side of his neck, mouth so soft against his own.

He surprised himself, urging Chris toward his bedroom, mouth not leaving Chris’ as they shuffled through his apartment. Chris dropped his hands to his hips, Sebastian shivering when he squeezed. His bed shifted into the wall when they settled upon it, Chris turning them around so Chris landed on top of him. Groaning, he parted his legs, Chris easily settling between his thighs.

Chris slid his hands beneath Sebastian’s shirt, fingers curling around the heated skin of his waist, thumbs brushing the ‘v’ of his groin. He toed off his shoes and socks before lying on top of Sebastian, elbows spread out so they could kiss. Sebastian wriggled underneath him, strong thighs hooking over his hips after he’d worked off his own sneakers.

“Get,” Sebastian panted, angling away from Chris’ talented mouth, “get out of this.” He plucked at the front of Chris’ flannel, amazed that it wasn’t sweaty from running around in the humid darkness of the laser arena.

“God yes,” whispered Chris, sitting up on his knees and slipping his shirt buttons from their catches. He laughed over Sebastian’s whiny ‘ _undershirt_ ,’ hurriedly raising his arms above his head and peeling it off, too. “Happy?”

Sebastian nodded, fingers of his right hand tracing the dark ink of Chris’ collarbone tattoo, left absently following the script of the name on his ribs. 

“Definitely wasn’t,” Sebastian thumbed his nipple and Chris groaned, “definitely wasn’t expecting _this_.”

“Fuck, sorry, is it—” Sebastian dropped his hands from Chris’ body, wrists flat either side of his own head.

“No. _No_ , it feels _fantastic_ , I just wasn’t expecting this assertiveness,” answered Chris, smiling and tangling their fingers together. “It’s hot.” He leant down and bit Sebastian’s bottom lip, tugging gently at it, Sebastian moaning and following the pull.

“ _Good_. Then get out of those shorts, too.”

Chris shook his head. “Not until _you_ lose something, Sebastian.”

Sebastian pushed at Chris’ chest, wriggling further up his bed and pulling off his band tee. Chris hummed and scratched his fingers through the hair on his sternum. He shivered, hard nipples catching Chris’ attention. Back bowing, he tipped his head between his shoulders, tease of Chris’ fingers over his peaked flesh wringing a moan from his chest.

“Sensitive,” whispered Chris, glancing up at Sebastian with a small smirk. He gently pinched Sebastian’s nipples, chest arcing into his palms.

“ _Chris_ ,” he moaned, stomach clenching as Chris played with his chest.

Chris grinned, sliding his fingers along the muscle of Sebastian’s abs, hands stilling on the waistband of Sebastian’s shorts. “Can I take these off?”

Sebastian squeezed Chris between his thighs, reaching down to unzip his shorts so Chris could pull them off. He scooted further up his bed, watching as Chris unbuckled his belt and climbed out of his own shorts. His eyes dropped to the bulge of Chris’ dick, thick beneath the tight fabric of Chris’ underwear. “ _Fuck_.”

Chris frowned, fingers rubbing through his beard. “What?”

“Nothing, just— _you_.” Sebastian sat up and reached for the waistband of Chris’ boxer-briefs. Thumbs trailing along the elastic, he snapped it against Chris’ hips. 

“ _Hey_ ,” gasped Chris, flinching.

“Sorry. _Sorry_ ,” Sebastian pushed at his bangs, Chris smoothing them back down when they stuck up. “Take ‘em off?”

Chris shuffled back off the bed, standing at the edge and pushing down his underpants. He kicked them away and climbed back between Sebastian’s legs, hands rubbing over the bends of Sebastian’s knees. “Now you.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he tugged at Chris’ shoulders, catching Chris’ mouth and licking over his fat bottom lip. Chris groaned and curled his fingers around his hips, angling his head and allowing him to control their kisses. He felt Chris inching his underwear down his legs and he squeezed the side of Chris’ neck. “ _Wait_.”

“ _Shit_ , what’s—” Chris sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. “Did you change your mind?” He cocked his head and tipped up Sebastian’s chin. “It’s okay if you did, man.”

“ _No_ , I just,” Sebastian sighed and fell back into his pillows, dragging both hands down his face. “I’m uncut,” he said quietly, awkwardly bringing his legs together and shifting.

“Oh,” said Chris, little furrow wrinkling his brow. “That’s,” he shook his head and reached for Sebastian’s underwear again. “That’s fine, Sebastian. I’m sure your dick is as pretty as the rest of you.”

That surprised a snort out of Sebastian. “Did you _really_ —” he shook his head and slowly spread his legs again, blushing as he let Chris work the fabric down and off his legs.

“ _Christ_.” Chris openly stared; Sebastian’s cock curved, thick and hard toward his firm stomach, generous foreskin not retracted all the way from the slick head. He smiled and leant over Sebastian again, hands framing Sebastian’s sharp jaw as he licked into Sebastian’s mouth, slow slide of their tongues together making them both groan. Settling in the cradle of Sebastian’s hips, he rocked against Sebastian’s groin.

“ _God_ , you—” Sebastian gasped, hips jerking up into Chris’. Chris kissed his way down his neck, lips sealing around the slight jut of his collarbone and sucking. He fisted his fingers in Chris’ hair, small tug making Chris groan against the slick skin of his clavicle. Chris planted kisses down the center of his abdomen, scrape of Chris’ beard a sharp contrast to the soft give of Chris’ lips.

He reached Sebastian’s navel and wrapped his fingers around the base of Sebastian’s cock. “Can I suck you off?” asked Chris, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip and looking up at Sebastian.

“You want to?” asked Sebastian, leaning on his elbows and looking down his body at Chris. Chris’ thumb brushed against the vein running along the underside, fingers teasing through the dark hair at the root. “ _Rahat_ , please, I’d,” he swallowed hard, Chris’ tongue teasing beneath his foreskin, “ _like that_.”

Chris nodded and carefully stroked, working Sebastian’s foreskin up and down the crown before fully exposing the tip. He swirled his tongue around the ridge, Sebastian’s fingers curling in his hair. Lapping at the slit, he worked his fist along Sebastian’s length, Sebastian moaning under the attention.

“Okay?” he asked, sliding his fist up beneath the head, thumb rubbing through the slick of his saliva and Sebastian’s precome.

Sebastian smiled and petted Chris’ hair. “Feels great,” he sighed, hips hitching into Chris’ fist, Chris’ loose grip slipping back down to the base.

“Good,” said Chris, tightening his fingers around Sebastian’s cock and leaning over his lap, cheeks pinking as he covered his teeth and curled his mouth over the crown. He swirled his tongue in widening circles, humming over the warmth of preejaculate under his tongue.

“Fuck, _Chris_ ,” moaned Sebastian, clenching his fingers in Chris’ hair, hips lifting as Chris took him deeper into his mouth. Chris groaned, spit slicking his chin as he pulled off. “Oh god, _shit_ , I’m sorry,” he said, letting go of Chris’ hair and dropping his hands to Chris’ scruffy cheeks, thumbs rubbing the corners of Chris’ mouth. “Are you okay?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” said Chris, voice a little shaky as he thumbed away the mess on his chin. “I can take you deeper, but just give a little warning, alright?” he said, wrapping his fingers around Sebastian’s dick and spreading his saliva along his shaft.

Sebastian nodded and thumbed the peek of Chris’ dimples. He pushed his ass down into the bed, gaze riveted to the slow motion of Chris’ head as Chris lowered his mouth. His breathing stuttered, eyes widening as Chris tipped his head forward, tongue flickering wickedly along the length of his dick as he stopped an inch shy of the base. “ _Wow_ ,” he whispered, stroking his fingers over Chris’ temples and back through Chris’ hair. Massaging Chris’ scalp, he swore, Chris’s cheeks hollowing as he sucked back up to the head, tongue teasing his frenulum before sinking back down.

Chris quickened the bob of his mouth, left arm splaying across Sebastian’s hips, right hand pushing Sebastian’s thigh further out. Sebastian hadn’t tried to buck again, but the sound Sebastian made over the light restraint made his balls jerk taut between his legs. He kept his forearm across Sebastian’s body, fingers trailing beneath his chin and rubbing over Sebastian’s sac. Teasing further back, he rubbed his index finger over Sebastian’s perineum. Sebastian’s legs and abdomen tensed from the tease.

“Chr- _Chris_.” Sebastian held the back of Chris’ head, thumb sliding along the shell of Chris’ ear. Chris licked back up to the crown, lips even redder and swollen around his dick. He laved at the tip, tongue collecting his precome before it even beaded. Chris’ finger pressed up against his perineum, pressure against his prostate making him gasp.

Freeing his mouth, Chris sucked at his lips, hand taking over on Sebastian’s cock. “Hey,” he called quietly, stilling his fist when he got Sebastian’s attention. “Do you want my fingers in you while I do this?”

“Fuck, _yes_. Okay,” said Sebastian, twisting toward his night table and then chucking lube toward Chris. He plucked one of the pillows from under his shoulders, quickly folding it beneath his hips and looking expectantly at Chris. “ _Please_.”

“Jesus,” whispered Chris, letting go of Sebastian’s cock and lubing two of his fingers. Sebastian let his legs fall further apart, hips rolling as he trailed his fingertips from Sebastian’s balls to the tight clench of his body. He gently pressed a pad against the center, teasing the muscle’s give before circling the rim. “Relax for me, okay?”

Sebastian nodded and exhaled slowly, eyes fluttering closed as he focused on the rhythmic circling of Chris’ digit. Hot breath fanned over his dick and he opened his eyes, watching Chris steady his erection with a firm grip and slowly take him in to the base. Chris’ lips sealed around the root, nose brushing the hair there. He hummed, vibration along his dick making his thighs clench as Chris gently pushed into his hole. He grunted, grinding down on Chris’ finger, breathing catching when Chris slipped in to the last knuckle.

Chris groaned, letting Sebastian get used to the small stretch, Sebastian moaning his name when he was ready. Curling his finger, he aimed for Sebastian’s prostate, relaxing his throat in case Sebastian jerked his hips. Sebastian managed to keep himself under control, tiny hitches causing his finger to shift in Sebastian’s body. He cried out, Sebastian’s hands finding his hair again and curling in the spiky mess.

“Chris, _god_ ,” panted Sebastian, brushing his fingers through Chris’ hair. “Two fingers. _Use two_.”

Chris eased his finger out, rubbing two together and brushing his knuckles against Sebastian’s entrance. Sebastian tightened under the slick rub, exhalation sharp enough that it ruffled his hairline. He glanced up at Sebastian, waited for Sebastian’s limbs to go loose again before easing his fingers forward.

“A- _ah_.” Sebastian tightened his fingers in Chris’ hair, holding his head as Chris bobbed and pressed up against his prostate. His toes wriggled in his mussed comforter, hands further tousling Chris’ soft spikes. Chris kept working that spot, fingertips caressing the slight firmness. His mind slipped, tongue shaping, “ _Acolo. Acolo, da, e bine_.” He dropped his hands to Chris’ jaw, thumbs frantically rubbing through Chris’ beard. “Chris, _Chris_.” He shivered, thumbing the slick curl of Chris’ mouth and managing a breathless, “Gonna come.”

Chris groaned and pulled back to the crown, jerking the rest of Sebastian’s cock as he fingered Sebastian’s prostate. His brows rose at the first hot pulse, taking in the furrow of Sebastian’s forehead and the hang of his open mouth before letting his lids fall closed. He swallowed all Sebastian had, following the slight judder of Sebastian’s hips as his orgasm rippled through him.

Sebastian slipped from his lips and he slowed his strokes, letting go and freeing his fingers when Sebastian spread out across his bed. He stroked Sebastian’s lightly haired thighs, skin a little flushed from his peak. “So, did that mean it was good?”

“What?” asked Sebastian, hands flopping against his chest as he looked at Chris. Chris pressed kisses across his abdomen, teeth catching over the muscle, gentle nips making him shiver. He dragged his hands over Chris’ hair, relishing Chris’ tender kisses from his navel to his sternum.

“You…said something that wasn’t in English. You did it before, when we first met. I figured out _that_ had been some sort of swear, but I’m not sure about this…”

“ _Oh_ ,” Sebastian flushed and pushed his hands through his hair, product making it stick up every which way. “It was, uh, Romanian. I…kind of forget English when I…”

“When you’re gonna come?” teased Chris, dragging his index finger over the softening length of Sebastian’s dick. “What did you say?”

Sebastian dragged his palms down his abdomen, skin still sensitive from his release. “Um, _there, yes, it’s good_? You were, uh, kind of nailing my prostate.”

“Was I?” asked Chris, cock very interested in that particular line of thought.

“ _Yes_ ,” sighed Sebastian, sitting up and wrapping his fingers over Chris’ hips. “Now, come here,” he said, tugging Chris closer and leaning back again. “My turn?”

“Jesus, _please_. If you want…” said Chris, flattening Sebastian’s hair and grinning down at him. “Gotta admit: probably won’t last long. You ever seen yourself when you come? ‘Cuz _Christ_.”

“ _Shut up_.” Sebastian positioned Chris to his liking, knees tucked in the crooks of his armpits. He fisted Chris’ cock, fingers gentle over the hot, flushed skin. “Don’t,” he glanced up at Chris, little grin quirking his mouth over the attentiveness of Chris’ gaze, “don’t be afraid to move, okay?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” whispered Chris, bracing one hand on the headboard and wrapping the other lightly around Sebastian’s throat. He shifted as Sebastian leant up, slick tongue swirling around the head before Sebastian’s pretty lips closed around his cock. “ _Oh my god_.” Sebastian’s pulse quickened under his thumb, breath shuddering along his cock as Sebastian slid down to the hilt. The tease of Sebastian’s tongue where balls met shaft made him whimper.

Sebastian sucked just once before he grabbed both of Chris’ hips and moaned. He was still lax with the aftereffects of coming, eyes heavy-lidded and body loose. The thickness of Chris in his mouth made his abdomen clench, but then Chris started to rock into his mouth and all his focus returned to pleasuring Chris. Chris gladly controlled the pace, slow, deep thrusts that ventured into his throat. He tipped his head and took it, gentle graze of Chris’ thumb along his jugular making his blood hum.

Chris gasped his name, long, drawn out syllables getting caught in his groans. He moved his hands to Chris’ ass, squeezing his firm cheeks, encouraging him to thrust harder, reminding Chris that he could handle it.

Sebastian groaned, Chris almost _keening_ a warning before he bucked deeply and came, thighs quivering against his sides. He licked his lips clean and settled back into the pillows, patting Chris’ ass and then curling his arms behind his head.

“ _Jesus_ , Sebastian.” Chris let out a long breath, flexing his fingers before leaning down and catching Sebastian’s lush mouth, sharing their tastes between their tongues.

He pulled at Chris and hummed, curling toward him when Chris lay on his side. “I think you can call me ‘Bash,’ now, if you feel like it.”

“Yeah?” asked Chris, rubbing his thumb along Sebastian’s bottom lip and then leaning in to kiss him again. 

“ _Yes_ ,” said Sebastian, nodding and covering Chris’ hand over his neck.

“Whatever you say, _Bash_ ,” said Chris, giving in and pulling Sebastian close for more deep, languorous kisses. “I hope this means you want me to stick around.”

Sebastian smiled, scratching his fingers through Chris’ facial hair, “It _is_ still early…”


End file.
